


Slag It

by MitzvahRose



Series: Prompts/Themes/Challenges [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: It was requested for someone to make up a Cybertronian swear word. I did. And that's literally all this is... unless you guys want me to come up with a fic inspired by this. ;)*Inspired by alabaster demon from the TF bunny farm*





	Slag It

Kilshter (Kill-sh- **t** -er)

\- Over-enunciate the 't'

_noun_

1\. A derogatory term generally used to refer to mechs. Literally, it translates to "box". The human word _Kiste_ may derive from this.

2\. A derogatory term for a femme's reproductive systems.

Kilshtering

_verb_

1\. When a Cybertronian, generally a femme, is partaking in an immoral relationship.

Klishfrag / Klishtreg

_noun_

1\. A combination of _Klishter_ and _Frag_.

2\. A glitch that affects a femme's reproductive systems. There is no known mech counterpart to this.

_verb_

1\. When a femme/mech is unable to please her/his mate while in the process of fragging.

**Author's Note:**

> Really? Another bunny-inspired fic? (Or in this case, fic-let. ...If it can even be called that.)
> 
> *Sighs, shaking my head* I need to stay on task... anyways, the previous Cybertronian term is fan-made by yours truly. ;) If anyone wishes to use it, ask me first. I'll likely give you permission, just, please don't take credit. :3
> 
> One more thing... should I make up more Cybertronian terms? Or should I stop here with this and consider it a failure? Better yet, what do you guys say to me making a fic based off of this? R & R your thoughts! :D


End file.
